Inuyasha: Kagome's POV
by InuyashanKagomegirl
Summary: This is what really happened in their little adventure. Kagome's POV
1. Chapter 1

Ello, my peeps! Ah, it has been too long since I have made a story, much too long. I'm currently working on My Guitar Hero and This isn't love so please read those as well. Well, another one commences. Let us begin.

Kagome's POV

Day 0: The Night of Reckoning

"Macho macho man….I've got to be a macho man…." I hummed softly over the roar of my blow dryer as I blew my hair dry after one hell of a great bath. It was the eve before my 15th birthday. A few friends had asked if I wanted to go out partying, but my gut told me it was just their way of dressing me up in a microscopic top and mini skirt and hook up with Hojo. The guy is quite funny and charming, but when I imagine our date I imagine singing "Please Take Care of the Children" in a chapel. Then it goes into some gospel chorus dance where kids start jumping out of nowhere and running around so fast they ricochet off the walls. Hojo of course starts clapping along with the music and little dwarfs start banging on the organ. After a few minutes of that cute little woodland animals bust through the windows like Scarface and start some sick orgy. Just when I'm on the verge of suicide Michael Jackson breaks in, red jumpsuit and all, and breaks out into "Thriller". That's when I woke up screaming.

So, due to the sleeping terrors of being with Hojo, I decided it was a safe choice to celebrate my birthday with my mom, Souta, and my bastard cat that got me into this mess in the first place. Oh yeah, my grandfather was there too.

I dressed in a usual attire of jeans and a comfy pink sweater and made my way downstairs. I could smell ramen. Mmm, my favourite. I was just about to sit in the living room and wait for dinner when my cheap-asshole of a grandfather called me over to the hall way. I sat down next to him and offered a weak smile. "Kagome, I wanted to give you something special, just for your 15th birthday. So, I got you this." He said in a feeble voice. In his hands was green box that read, 'Coach'. OH MY SUGAR BLOSSUMS. HE GOT ME A DECIDEDLY AVERAGE GIFT. Tears welled in my eyes, and I looked at him with his kind smile. I squeezed him as hard as I could. "Thank you, grandpa! Thank you!" I squealed and tore the bag open…….My god.

"EEEWW!!!"

"Kagome! It's an authentic-"

"EEEEWWW!"

"Grand daughter, that is a good luck char-"

"EEEEEWWW!"

He walked away as I threw the hand to the floor. It was a mutated colour and held a certain smell to it. I picked it up with a napkin and carried it to my room. I threw it on the bed but my hand hit it and I launched it. What the? I walked cautiously over to the bed and realized that 1) the hand smelled of rubber 2) the hand was sliced at the wrist perfectly straight, no bone jutting out or anything and 3) on the palm it read "Made in China".

Authentic my ass gramps.

I threw the piece of shit back on the bed and went down for dinner.

I sat next to my preteen brother, Souta, and my mother sat with the fucking cheap old man across our table. In my plate was a bowl of hot steaming ramen. Just as I was about to dig in I felt a presence behind me. A terrifying, bone-chilling, presence of darkness that loomed behind me.

Boyu.

"H-hey kitty," I stammered softly and waved a little. The cat's eyes narrowed and just like he was some devil cat he leaped up on the table right next to my bowl of ramen, eyeing it. I suddenly knew what he had in mind.

"No, Boyu, this is my ramen." I said as sweetly as possible, patting his white head. I tried to not looked at him but I saw him put his face right near my bowl, about to take a bite. I pulled the bowl closer to me. I had some of the noddles between my chopsticks when I saw his paw land right in the ramen. "No, Boyu, this MY RAMEN." I repeated, a bit more agitated and lowered my face to the bowl….only to be eye level with him.

"NO , BOYU, THIS IS MINE RAMEN!" I shouted and scouted my chair out, my face still eye level with him.

He lifted his paw and still watched me as his face further inched in the bowl.

"NO BOYU, YOU BAD KITTY- NOO! BOYU! THIS IS MY RAME-"

Boyu bit into all my ramen and ran away with it, carrying it in his mouth. I screamed as my family stared at me and searched for him in our downstairs bathroom, kitchen, living room, and hallway until I went back upstairs and slammed my bedroom door. I changed into pjs and brushed out my hair when I noticed something was missing. The hand.

"How…?" I breathed and turned to meet green cat eyes standing in my half open door way.

"You." I said to the little monster. He narrowed his eyes once more. "You took the fucking hand."

He stared at me, god knows what he was thinking, and stalked off slowly, calmly. I stuffed my face into my pillow and screamed until I fell asleep.

Little did I know that cat had just started his reign of terror. The worst was about to begin, and it all hell unleashed the next day.

Review

Review

Review

And

Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok peoples, next chapter, sorry the last one was frightfully short. I try to be descriptive but they always appear to miniscule! Eh, I guess it's about quality then :- )

_I climbed out of my gritty, underground prison, feeling a bit loopy, disgruntled and high. Probably from all that cold medicine I took that knocked me out like a horse._

_I wiped the grime that plastered the well walls off my knee-high socks and grimaced, as they were most definitely stained and I needed to buy new ones._

_Oh, and of course, my super short hooker skirt was already shorter. _

_What the hell was going through the school's board's minds' when they made such skimpy outfits?_

_I walked into the sunlight and lifted my hair that was already starting to cling to my neck._

_I cupped my hands above my eyes from the blinding sunlight to see a large oak. _

_Desperate for shade I ran over, relieved to be out of the sun._

…_..What the hell?_

_A man, with a arrow stuck in his heart, was imprisoned on the tree, tangled in vines._

_Could it be Buyo in a male version?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No; this guy was too hot._

_I mean, I'd expect Buyo to be Mr. T with cat eyes. God knows it would fit the little monster._

_He had silver long hair, a strong chin, a tall, lean body and cute little ears._

_I wanted to feel them, to stroke their tender little sides._

_I inched clos-_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!**_

"FUCKING MOTHER THERESA!!!!!" I wrenched up right in bed, slamming my alarm clock off and clutched my heart.

"JESUS CHRIST, KAGOME! DON'T TAKE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" My mother screamed and rammed on the door.

"GOD DAMNIT, MOM, CHILL!"

"HOLY SHIT, KAGOME, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"OH MY GOD, I WAS STARTLED, OKAY?!"

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE ANTI-CHRIST. GO TO HELL!"

"**Mom! Kagome! I'm taking a shit; calm down!"** Souta screeched from the loo.

I got out of bed and went to the upstairs bathroom since Souta was demolishing the downstairs. I showered and blew dry my raven hair and put on foundation and some mascara to make my grey/blue eyes pop. After using my axe deodorant (What?! It smells good!) I gave myself a wink in the mirror.

"You're ready." I coaxed my reflection with a smile. "You have to show the world your might. You HAVE TO SHOW WHAT YOUR MADE OF!!!!"

I wrestled into my school uniform when I peeked out the window to notice Souta running into the well room, almost as though he was sneaking around.

_Scritch scritch….._

I shrieked and jumped at the noise to find Buyo, running his nails down my window, his cat eyes piercing.

I rammed on the window and gave him the inedible bird and he snaked away. It was the only victory against him, and his next move would be worst.

I had some pop-tarts (cinnamon, mind you) and got my big ass bag and told my mother I was leaving for school. I had just made it down the front steps when I heard my pansy brother cry.

"Kagome!! KAGOMEEE!"

"What, Fucktard?!"

He was running out of the well house, and I couldn't help but notice his groin looked enlarged….enlarged for a 10 year old kid….and somewhat…..suspended?

I give a frustrated sigh. "Don't tell me you were jerking off in a shrine, kid."

"Uh…No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, if not, you stole gramp's male enhancement pills."

"Grandpa uses drugs?!" Souta said, his eyes widening in fearful shock. Oops. I've already told him too much.

I sigh and cross my arms. "Never mind, what's the problem anyways?"

He led me to the shrine and down the steps. "I had uh…lost my….asprin in here a long time ago, so I came inside and Buyo….he ran down the well! He's trapped.

A fierce electric shock ran through me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and I wasn't even sure what I was going to say. The shock slowly made it's way up from my feet coursing through my veins and up to my head.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

I was on my knees, still shell-shocked.

"OH MY GOD!! EVIL GHOSTS HAVE POSSESED MY SIS-" He then realized why I was on my knees. "KAGOME!!!!"

"Thank you, shrine!! Thank you beloved shrine!" I cried out victoriously, bowing on the ground and gave it a peck.

"That was our cat!" Souta shrieked.

"No! It was Satan in a feline form!" I argued and got up. "Anyways, he still is our cat, but we gotta get him out." I sighed and climbed down the steps further and looked at the wooden doors that concealed the well. My hands shook as I put them to the latch; something was wrong. The doors swung open and I peered into the darkness.

"Meeeooooowww!" A loud screech came right beside me.

"BUYO YOU MOTHER FUC-" Something crashed behind me and I was too startled to scream as I felt nails claw at my arms and drag me down. All I could see was Buyo…..leaning over the edge of the well…..grinning like a mad man. I opened my mouth to speak but I felt a long, slimy tounge grace my cheek. I shut it quickly.

"Where is the jewel girl?" A soft, evil voice whispered.

I gasped for air, terrified, the walls were a shimmering blue. "I don't-"

I felt myself land on the dirt ground and jumped up to my feet, my heart pounding. I looked up, to see daylight out and no one to be seen or heard. Not even demon cat.

Enraged, I jumped up and down on my feet. "THIS ISN'T OVER, MONSTER! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! THIS ISN'T OVER BY A LONG SHOT, YOU FUCKING MURDERER!!!" I cried until I was out of breath. Since no one was around, I would have to claw my way up back to civilization. Plus, I didn't want to spend another second in this creepy well.

I climbed out of my gritty, underground prison, feeling a bit loopy, disgruntled and high. Probably from all that cold medicine I took that knocked me out like a horse.

I wiped the grime that plastered the well walls off my knee-high socks and grimaced, as they were most definitely stained and I needed to buy new ones.

Oh, and of course, my super short hooker skirt was already shorter.

What the hell was going through the school's board's minds' when they made such skimpy outfits?

I walked into the sunlight and lifted my hair that was already starting to cling to my neck.

I cupped my hands above my eyes from the blinding sunlight to see a large oak.

Desperate for shade I ran over, relieved to be out of the sun.

…..What the hell?

A man, with a arrow stuck in his heart, was imprisoned on the tree, tangled in vines.

My dream began right where it left off. Little did I know instead of being daze and sweaty, this was my new reality.

Yes, a cliffy.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

And

Review =-[p (yes, a mustached smiley!)


End file.
